In Your Body
by ExposedDesires
Summary: Sasuke lays in bed annoyed as a stranger pays a visit to his room deep in one of Orochimaru's underground tunnels. Oneshot Yaoi SasuNaru Lemon PWP Smut Sequel to 'In Your Head' but is still stand alone.


**In Your Body**

_Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak._

Someone was walking down the underground corridor that led to my chambers where I lay on my back on the uncomfortable makeshift mattress Orochimaru provided. It didn't faze me. That's not why I was awake. The soft padding of shoes making an annoying sound, coming ever closer, kept me on edge. It was unusual that someone dared to near my chambers at such an hour, but none the less they came, their noise getting louder.

It stopped once they reached my door, and I remained calm, heart never missing a beat, breath never hitching. The door creaked open a dull light forming deep ugly shadows over the intruder's face and body making them indiscernible. They stepped forward, and shut the door behind them. Who ever it was, they knew their way around.

Why would _he_ be visiting at such an hour?

The body neared. In pitch black I could only make an outline out. Still indefinable.

The bed claimed as mine shifted as the body kneeled on it, then crawled over my body to sit straddling my hips. Were they an enemy, they would not have taken this stance…unless to stab me directly in my heart. Even at that thought, I did not move. Did not stiffen from the contact. Did not flinch nor change breathing pattern.

Fingers found their way to my face, touching softly to feel the features in an attempt to 'see' what they could not with their eyes. I seized that hand with my own, encircling the wrist to clamp on it with strength enough to warn the intruder against going any further.

The force I had taken did not deter the body looming above me. They only leaned into me, pressing their mouth to my neck. An intense sensation radiated from the origin of contact, where those lips connected, where that tongue lapped. My grip on that person's wrist slacked.

"Sasuke…" Breathed a husky voice. It wasn't who I originally thought it was…

"Sasuke," He repeated.

"How did you find me?"

He didn't answer, only pressed his hot mouth against mine. The sensations he stirred burned my skin wherever he touched. His mouth opened as did mine. His tongue stroked mine causing desire to flood my senses as I responded sliding my tongue against his. The heat he gave off in waves suddenly compelled me to shed every scrap of clothing that covered my body and his, to feel that heat against bare skin, and take in feelings that that heat caused…but it could wait.

My hands found their way, one into his hair to pull him closer, the other to his hip to hold down his weight on my growing need he had awakened. He shifted his hips back and forth causing me to groan and my neck to arch my head back into my pillow. Our mouths separated.

I could feel his eyes on what he couldn't see of me.

"Miss me?" He questioned still rocking his hips back and forth on my clothed arousal. I dug my fingers into his hips to still further movement.

"Why would I miss someone as annoying as you?" I ground out as he licked my lips. I felt my eye lids become heavy with lust as I assumed my eyes glazed over.

I felt him pout against my lips, "Well, if I'm just a bother…maybe I should leave before I get caught." He said in a forced disheartened tone, and attempted to move.

I held him against me. "You're already caught," I grit out against his lips. I felt him smirk and playfully peck me. I kissed back urging the kiss to become deeper, but he pulled away.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Strip."

He breathed over my lips, "help me."

My fingers dug into the fabric at his hips willing the fabric to tear away from his flesh I so desperately wished to feel against my own. I thought better for Naruto's sake though, before ripping his clothes to shreds, and sat up nipping at his neck as I jerked on the pants he wore. He lifted his hips slightly trying to worm his way out of the bunched fabric.

After struggling enough with the stubborn pants, he pushed me back gently into the mattress, and leaned forward pushing his pants down to his knees, then ankles. He sat back and pulled them off the rest of the way. His nudity would have been appreciated to a fuller extent had there been a light source, but it wasn't necessary.

As my hands slid up his bare thighs he yanked his shirt off over his head. The rustling of fabric landing on my immaculate floor faintly sounded in my ears as my right hand found what it sought squeezing the blonde seducer's erection before stroking softly. He let out a long breath trying to stabilize the feelings rampaging through his body at the pleasure I stirred within him. I increased the pace before abandoning him altogether.

"Sasu-?"

"Take off my pants," I ordered.

He did as told, quickly moving, undoing, and removing. He threw them somewhere, and bent between my legs. He knew me well, I smiled to myself.

One of his large callous hands wrapped around the base of my erection as he dove forward to take the tip into his mouth. I struggled not to groan as his scalding mouth engulfed me, his saliva coating my stiff flesh as he slathered it in abundance, sucked the substance up, then repeated.

Just when I thought I would climax, Naruto stopped, and kissed the head of my arousal. Gracefully he moved above me, my erection still in his grip. I could feel him lower slowly, his body opening to me.

He stopped mid-way, his inner muscles clenching around me causing me to groan low in my throat.

"Should have prepar-"

"Shut up, teme. We're doing this my way," he ground out slipping further down the length of my arousal.

A small smile played on my features as Naruto 'took charge', though he seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

My hands found their way to his hips to guide them, leading Naruto to further impale himself on my engorged flesh. His hips tilted as he arched his back letting out a guttural groan. Naruto's inner muscles seized, tightening their grip around my arousal as his hands palmed my pectoral muscles. I let out an unsteady breath, and he relaxed again to move over me. Leisurely, he rode me working away all those lonely nights that had passed between us when we lay separated with kilometers beyond kilometers between us.

My fingers caressed the skin at his hips as I lifted him, and drove my hips upward to meet his body causing Naruto to shudder. I lowered my hips, and thrust upward again while he pushed his body down to meet mine. Soft noises waft through the air from our open mouths as our eyes tried to envision each other through the impenetrable darkness. I needed to be closer…

I sat up, my right hand caressing the small of Naruto's back as our bodies touched.

"Sasuke…" He groaned, tilting his head back as my right hand ascended to caressing his arching spine and shoulder blades. With my left hand cupping a firm ass cheek, I lifted him then rocked slowly in and out of his body. He rocked his hips against me as well, causing delicious friction that led to the unraveling of my sanity.

"Naruto, be still while I lay you on your back," I said smooth yet, somehow, roughly. My ardor for the blonde baka was evidently laden in my voice. He waited patiently as I shifted, my hands on his back and rear cradling his body as I laid him down. My erection slipped out of him slightly with the movement, but was quickly thrust back into that awaiting heat at the moment Naruto was in position.

My hands had shifted during the movement, and now held Naruto's legs at the back of his knees as I thrust into his body with hopeless abandon. Pleasantries and sentiments of past memories were discarded in favor of the now.

I felt the muscles in Naruto's legs tense as each push into him brought us closer to our end. He must be palming his arousal, I thought for a brief moment before all thought was out the proverbial window.

I plunged deeper into that heat causing the one below to groan noisily, and his muscles to clench around me as his orgasm wracked his body. I bit back any noise that attempted to work its way into my throat, and concentrated on Naruto. His body unclenched and clenched each time getting weaker as I thrust into his lax body two more times before sending spurts of creamy fluid into his open body.

He sighed catching his breath as I rocked my hips inside him. I still fully impaled him even though my arousal was softening to its normal shape. I stilled after a moment, but remain in my position.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hai?" I pulled out of him slowly, letting his legs fall away from my grasp to rest on my bed. I moved to lay on top of him, getting caught in the sticky substance he secreted, and pooled on the flesh of his stomach. The warm substance squished between us as our noses touched briefly before I moved my head to the side of his head smelling deeply of the blonde hair, though I could not see the color.

"This was a good…" he trailed off as he nuzzled my neck. His warm breaths and hot mouth against my flesh nearly distracted me.

"…wet dream?" I finished for him, and sleepily opened my eyes. With a soft sad smile, I knew I would not be able to sleep for the rest of the night…

AN: So did the sequel live up to the first?


End file.
